Valdangelo Truth or Dare
by 83Protons
Summary: What happens when Frank, Hazel, Piper, Annabeth, Nico, Percy, Piper and Jason play a game of Truth or Dare? Leico/Valdangelo/Ghost/Fire/Neo fanfic. Rated T.


**Hey fellow Valdangelo shippers! This is one of my first ever fanfics (my second one, actually) so it would be great if you guys reviewed so I can improve my writing. If there's something I messed up on tell me! Thanks for reading/reviewing. Enjoy! :) (Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, they belong to Uncle Rick.)**

It took a lot of pleading from Percy, Hazel, and Annabeth, but they eventually convinced Nico to join them and the rest of the seven for a game of Truth or Dare in the Poseidon cabin. Leo, Frank, Jason, and Piper watched as Percy, Hazel, and Annabeth walked into the room, dragging a reluctant Nico with them.  
"Well, let's get this party started!" Leo announced. Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, and Nico joined the circle, and Nico ended up between Leo and Hazel. "Thanks for playing with us." She said softly to him as they sat down.  
"Alright," Leo said. "I'll go first. Percy, truth or dare?" Percy hesitated before saying,  
"Dare, I guess."  
Leo considered it for a moment, then smiled devilishly. "I dare you to ask an Aphrodite camper for some lipstick, and you have to put it on in front of them and wear it for the rest of the night."  
Jason laughed. "Good one, Leo." He wasn't sure, but Leo thought he saw Nico smile slightly. _I didn't know that Nico could actually smile,_ he thought to himself.  
So the seven and Nico left the cabin, following Percy to an unsuspecting Aphrodite camper sitting on the Big House porch. Percy approached her and asked, "Do you mind if I borrow some of your lipstick?" The camper looked at Percy like he was crazy, but handed over a tube of bright red lipstick. He uncapped it and applied it to his lips, albeit rather messily. He gave it back to the Aphrodite camper, who was highly confused. They all ran back to the Poseidon cabin while everyone laughed their heads off. Well, everyone excluding Percy.  
When they got back, Percy went his turn. After a while, it was Piper's turn. A few turns ago, Leo had dared her to step outside the cabin and kiss the first guy she saw on the cheek, which she was pretty upset about. Jason wasn't too happy with it either. It had been a random Apollo camper that had been extremely flustered and confused. After that episode, she wanted revenge. "Leo, truth or dare?"  
"Dare. Bring it on, Beauty Queen!"  
"I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with... Nico. You guys have to kiss at least once. I'll charmspeak it out of you if you don't." Both Nico and Leo blushed profusely. Piper felt bad about doing this to Nico, but she had been wanting both of them to get together for a while. After all, they would make a great couple. Nico and Leo stood up, and realized that Percy's cabin didn't have a closet.  
"Where?" Leo asked Piper.  
"In the Hades cabin. It's not far." She answered. So both boys exited, not speaking a word to each other until they reached Nico's cabin. Leo studied the mostly black interior. He hadn't been in here before.  
"So," Leo began. "Ever done this before?"  
"Kiss a guy or kiss anyone in general? Because the answer's no to both."  
"Oh. Well, I guess we should get started, then?" The last person Leo had kissed had been Calypso. No, he didn't want to think about her. Yet the memories came flooding back… The way she had left him for a different guy, pretending to love him to use him as a ticket out of Ogygia. Now fate seemed to be temping him, throwing a crush on a guy at him. Not just any guy, but Nico. The guy he was about to kiss. _Not that I'm complaining or anything,_ he thought.

"Yeah. Let's get this over with," Nico replied. Leo leaned down, Nico stood on his tiptoes and their lips crashed together. Leo felt an odd sensation in his stomach, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Nico's lips were so soft. Were girls' lips like that? He didn't know and didn't care. He was eager for more of him, more of Nico. Leo pressed his body against him, relieved when Nico didn't pull away. Instead he reacted, biting Leo's bottom lip and eliciting a gasp from the older boy. Leo loved the way Nico ran his fingers through his hair. The way Nico's lips felt against his own, like fire and ice mingling. It was perfect, a moment of pure, unrestrained pushed Nico onto the bed, laying on top of him. Leo put his hand up Nico's shirt, and they parted their lips for a moment to discard it. They were just getting comfortable when Piper knocked on the door.  
"Your seven minutes is up, you guys!" She called. Nico and Leo hurriedly stood up, straightening their clothing and fixing their hair so it looked like nothing had happened between them. Nico put on his shirt, covering his bare chest. Piper smirked when she opened the door and saw their swollen lips and the way they were breathing heavily. "Looks like you guys had fun." The boys both blushed, and followed a triumphant Piper out of the cabin, not caring if anyone saw that they had linked their fingers together.  
"And you say you've never done that before," Leo whispered to Nico, who just blushed and smiled.


End file.
